tnt_willfandomcom-20200213-history
Will (TV Series)
Will is an American miniseries focusing on a re-imagination of young Shakespeare's life before his fame. About Will tells the wild story of young William Shakespeare's (Laurie Davidson) arrival onto the punk-rock theatre scene in 16th century London — the seductive, violent world where his raw talent faced rioting audiences, religious fanatics, and raucous side-shows. It’s a contemporary version of Shakespeare's life, played to a modern soundtrack that exposes all his recklessness, lustful temptations and brilliance. Cast & Characters Main cast * Laurie Davidson as William Shakespeare * Olivia DeJonge as Alice Burbage * Ewen Bremner as Richard Topcliffe * Mattias Inwood as Richard Burbage * Jamie Campbell Bower as Christopher Marlowe * William Houston as Kemp * Lukas Rolfe as Presto * Max Bennett as Robert Southwell * Colm Meaney as James Burbage Recurring cast *Nancy Carroll as Ellen Burbage * Michael Nardone as Edward Arden *Jamie Beamish as Augustine Phillips *Nicholas Farrell as Francis Walsingham *Nicholas Woodeson as Philip Henslowe *Henry Lloyd-Hughes as Edward Alleyn *Bruce MacKinnon as Robert Greene *Deirdre Mullins as Anne Shakespeare *James Berkery as Jeremy Knightstand Production The series was ordered for a first season containing 10 episodes, on May 18, 2016, and premiered on TNT on July 10, 2017. It was originally ordered to series at Pivot in 2013 but was never broadcast. The series premiered at 9:00 pm, but after four weeks was moved to 11:00 pm. On September 5, 2017 it was revealed that TNT canceled the series after only one season, due to lower than expected ratings. Bustle, 'Will' Season 2 On TNT May Not Happen, So Get Your Fill Of Rock & Roll Shakespeare While You Can Comingsoon.net, Will: Young Shakespeare Series Canceled by TNT After One Season Episodes Multimedia Promotional Images Will TV series poster.jpg TNT Will Official poster.jpg Will TNT Promotional Poster Graffiti.jpg TNT Will Promotional Still - Will & Alice.jpg Will & Marlowe.jpg Will-Promo-Poster-2-Weeks-Marlowe.jpg Will-Promo-Poster-Monday-Marlowe.jpg Will-Promo-Poster-Tomorrow-Alice-Will.jpg Will-Promo-Poster-Will-The-Playwright.jpg Will-Promo-Poster-Marlowe-The-Rival.jpg Will-Promo-Poster-Tonight-Series-Premiere-Will.jpg Will-Promo-Poster-Tonight-Series-Premiere-Alice.jpg Will-Promo-Poster-Starts-Now-Will-Alice-Marlowe.jpg Will-Promo-Poster-Describe-Your-Character.jpg Will-Promo-Poster-Gentleman-Spy-Marlowe.jpg Will-Promo-Poster-Bold-Force-Alice.jpg Will-Promo-Poster-Wordsmith-Will.jpg Will-Promo-Poster-Why-Shakespeare-Is-Still-Relevant-Today.jpg Will-Promo-Poster-Full-Season-On-Demand.jpg Will-Promo-Poster-Spotify-Playlist.jpg Will-Promo-Poster-Season-Finale.jpg Promotional Videos |-|Teasers= Will Season 1 - OFFICIAL TRAILER TNT Will Series Premiere July 10th TRAILER TNT Will Season 1 - Quill PROMO TNT Will Verge PROMO TNT Will Season 1 - Hype PROMO TNT Will Anarchy PROMO TNT Will Season 1 - Torn PROMO TNT Will This Is William Shakespeare PREVIEW TNT |-|Episodes= Will I'm William Shakespeare - Season 1, Ep. 1 CLIP TNT Will The Play's The Thing - Season 1, Ep. 1 INSIDE THE EPISODE TNT Will Cowards Die Many Times - Season 1, Ep. 2 INSIDE THE EPISODE TNT Will The Two Gentlemen - Season 1, Ep. 3 Inside the Episode TNT Will Brave New World - Season 1, Ep. 4 INSIDE THE EPISODE TNT Will The Marriage of True Minds - Season 1, Ep. 5 PROMO TNT Will The Marriage of True Minds - Season 1, Ep. 5 INSIDE THE EPISODE TNT Will Something Wicked This Way Comes - Season 1, Ep. 6 CLIP TNT Will What Dreams May Come - Season 1, Ep. 7 PROMO TNT Will What Dreams May Come - Season 1, Ep. 7 INSIDE THE EPISODE TNT Will 1x09 Promo "Play the Devil" (HD) Will Once, Bright Angel - Season 1, Ep. 10 PROMO TNT |-|Asides= Will ASIDES - A Battle of Wits (Ep. 1) TNT Will ASIDES - An Educated Women (Ep. 2) TNT Will Spy Games - Season 1, Ep. 3 ASIDE TNT Will The Bacon Orgy - Season 1, Ep. 4 ASIDE TNT Will Flirting with Shakespeare ASIDE TNT |-|Behind the Scenes= Will Go Inside the Series SNEAK PEEK TNT Will Behind the Fashion BTS TNT Will Setting the Stage BTS TNT Will Inside Will BTS TNT Will Extended Look Inside the Series BTS TNT Will Jamie Campbell Bower Likes to Feel Ruined TNT |-|New Shakespeares= Will New Shakespeares - Sasheer Zamata TNT Will New Shakespeares - Young Jean Lee TNT Will New Shakespeares - Stephen Karam TNT References Category:Will TV series